


Sunset

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is literally in love with Felixs freckles, M/M, did I mention Felix’s freckles, oh yeah there’s Felix’s freckles, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Chan loves Lee Felix, and his freckles.





	Sunset

Chan had only realized that evening how beautiful Felix was. 

He and the younger boy were sitting outside, watching the sky change colors as the sun was going down. 

The sky slowly shifted from a yellow to an orange, and then a stunning array of pinks, oranges, and reds. 

Chan leaned back and looked at Felix, and maybe it was the way the sky was projecting the light onto his face or simply the fact that Felix was an angel sent from the heavens, but Chan swore he was glowing. 

Chan was captivated by the younger’s side profile, the oranges in the sky applying a soft blush on Felix’s cheeks, the pink colors shaping his face. 

And that’s when Chan noticed Felix’s freckles. They were showing more than they had been in a while. Felix usually covered them in a layer of makeup. Chan didn’t understand why.

Chan loved Felix’s freckles. They were his most charming feature. Chan thought they were, at least. 

The older sighed softly, taking Felix’s gleaming face in, trying to memorize every feature. 

“I want to kiss each one of your freckles.” Chan said, not even recognizing he said those words out loud. 

Felix whipped his head towards Chan. “What?” 

“What?” Chan asked in the same tone, meeting Felix’s eyes as he slowly came back to reality. 

“You said you wanted to kiss my freckles.” Felix chuckled, more affectionately rather than confused. 

Chan thought back for a second, coming to terms with the fact he really did just blurt that out in front of the other boy. But he wasn’t flustered or embarrassed at all. Chan loved his freckles and would give anything to count and kiss each one of them. “Yeah. I did say that, didn’t I?” 

Felix scooted closer to Chan, placing his hand on the older boy’s. “You did.” He smiled softly. 

Chan sat up and reached his free hand over to Felix’s face, resting it on his cheek as he leaned close to him. “Can I?” He asked softly.

“You don’t have to ask.” Felix said, a huge smile spreading across his lips as he felt Chan’s lips press onto his face. 

Chan continued pressing kisses into Felix’s face, occasionally pressing a kiss to his lips every so often. 

Once Chan was satisfied that he didn’t miss a singular freckle, he pulled back a small bit and pressed he and Felix’s foreheads together, their noses squishing against each other’s. 

“I love you and your freckles, Lee Felix.” Chan whispered, gingerly rubbing his thumb against Felix’s cheek. 

Felix leaned into Chan’s delicate touch. “And I love you too, Christopher Bang.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I apologize but I was in a soft mood and my brain was like “Write something about freckles” and so this is how this was born. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
